Come Home
by xxjmm96xx
Summary: Brennan's having a baby.Shortly after the birth, Booth is called away to go serve his country in war. While he's away, Damian Pratt somehow escapes from prison and is back to get revenge on Brennan and her child- no matter the cost. Sequel to Without You.
1. Who's Your Daddy?

_**So here it is; the long awaited sequel to "Without You." Sorry it took a little bit, but I wanted it to be absolutely perfect. Happy readings fans! **_

_**Oh, I also wanted to mention that I don't know like anything about pregnancy and like the time spans that she could have gotten pregnant with Pratt's kid. But for the sake of the fanfic, let's go with it shall we? ;)**_

* * *

><p>"Brennan, are you almost ready? We're going to be late," Booth shouted through the closed bedroom door.<p>

He stood outside the bedroom, keys in hand, pacing nervously.

It had been five months. Five months since the horror with Pratt had happened. Five months since he was put away. Five months of healing. Five months since Brennan had found out she was pregnant.

And today was the day they were going to find out the gender of the baby and maybe even more vital; who the father was.

He shot a look at the new high tech windows they had installed since Bower had broken in all those months ago. It was like a constant reminder.

But today all those worries would go away. He was confident he was the father of the growing child inside Brennan.

They just had to make sure.

* * *

><p>Brennan sat on the edge of the bed, trying to work herself up to walk out the door to go to the doctors.<p>

She rested a hand on her bulging stomach, sending calming thoughts down to her baby.

She heard Booth shout through the door that they were going to be late, and she felt the baby kick under her hand.

"Yes, I know, he's impatient," she told the baby in a low voice, not wanting him to hear.

She was nervous, but she knew she had to go to this appointment. It meant everything to Booth and she had been putting it off long enough.

It was true, she could have figured out who the baby's father was back when she was in the hospital five months ago.

But she wasn't ready.

She felt ashamed and dirty, even though she knew it was irrational; that it was all Pratt's fault. She also didn't want to find out if it was Pratt's because that would haunt her forever.

And most importantly, she didn't want to lose Booth.

She thought that if the baby wasn't his, Booth would leave her.

Booth had been wonderful all these months. She had relied on him, since he had gone through this before with Parker. She didn't want to lose that, if the baby turned out to be Pratt's.

But she knew without a doubt that whoever this baby's father turned out to be; she would love it unconditionally.

She was just as excited as she was nervous since she got to find out the sex of the baby today as well.

She had never voiced these concerns to him, and maybe she should, but she couldn't bring herself to say anything.

As if on cue, Booth opened the bedroom door, peeking in.

"You okay?" he said in a soothing voice that immediately made her burst into tears.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concern and worry etched on his face. He went to go sit beside her, gathering her as best he could in his arms.

She was about to blame it on hormones (gosh, it wouldn't even be a lie!) but she decided to tell him the truth. Might as well get it out in the open.

"I'm scared," she whispered into his chest.

"Yeah, me too," he said honestly, rubbing small circles on her back.

She pulled away, needing him to understand. "No, I'm scared you're going to leave me if this baby is Pratt's. But I want to let you know that even if this baby _is_ Pratt's, I'm going to love it. No matter what." She stuck her chin out defiantly, as if daring him to challenge her.

He looked into her eyes, surprised. He saw the strong, independent, beautiful woman he loved. And now, he saw a hint of maternal instincts coming into play.

"Leave you? Listen to me," he said, taking her face in his hands. "I will never leave you, even if this child is not mine. Never, you hear me?"

"Guess I'm stuck with you then," she said, lightening the mood.

He kissed her. "So now with that out of the way, are you ready to get this over with?"

He saw the uncertainty still written across her face.

"Come on, I'm with you every step of the way," he told her, and with that, she somehow found the strength to get up and out the door.

* * *

><p>"So, do you think it's a boy or a girl?" Brennan asked, excitement shining in her eyes.<p>

Booth looked up from where he was staring at their hands, intertwined on the arm rest of the hard waiting room seats.

"Hmmm, I don't know. What do you think?" Booth countered.

"Well, I just want the baby to be yours and then I'd be happy with either a boy or a girl," she said.

"Yeah, I've always wanted a little girl," Booth mused.

A set of doors opened and a nurse called out, "Temperance Brennan?"

Brennan and Booth stood up and made their way over, Brennan leaning heavily on his hand. Booth sent a quick prayer up to God, and then followed them inside a room.

* * *

><p>"Life up your shirt, please," the doctor said, when she had entered the room a half an hour later.<p>

Brennan complied and shivered as the cold gunk they put on her stomach. She clutched at Booth's hand as if it were her link to Earth.

Booth stroked her hair back with the hand that wasn't getting its circulation cut off.

The doctor placed the ultrasound instrument on her stomach and moved it around, trying to see where the baby was placed.

Booth never got tired of seeing the baby on the ultrasound screen. So small and innocent, it always kept growing and it warmed his heart.

He felt Brennan's hand loosen when she saw her baby on the screen. A serene look crossed her face; a small but genuine smile plastered there.

"Well," the doctor said after a few minutes. "The baby's positioning is very good. As long as she stays this way, you should be fine for a natural birth."

"That's great," Booth said.

"Wait you said she…it's a girl?" Brennan exclaimed with a small gasp.

The doctor gave a huge smile. She loved this part of her job. "Yes, a healthy, growing baby girl."

Brennan burst into happy tears, but she knew they weren't out of the woods yet. Booth placed a kiss on her forehead, a tear slipping down his own face.

"I'm also aware that you wanted to know the date of conception correct?" the doctor asked as she let Brennan clean herself up.

"That's right," Booth told her.

The doctor peered at her results for a moment as the ultrasound pictures printed out.

Booth and Brennan were so silent, hardly daring to breathe as they waited for the doctor to speak again.

Finally, she did.

"It was determined that the date of conception is…December 28th. I hope that helps." The doctor handed them their ultrasound photos and exited the room.

"December 28th…that's-,"

"That's a full week before what happened with Pratt," Brennan said, and she started crying again.

Booth was in awe. "The baby…she's mine. I'm going to have a baby girl," he said, hardly daring to believe it.

"We're having a baby girl," Brennan echoed, laughing.

He sent a thank you up to God for answering his prayers and he joined Brennan in her tears of joy.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hoped you liked it. Let me know with a comment :) <em>**

**_xoxo  
>Janelle <em>**


	2. Moving

"I feel like a cow," Brennan grumbled. "I can't even get into the car by myself anymore," she complained while Booth offered her his hand.

Booth chuckled at Brennan's words. He shut the door once he was sure she was comfortable and crossed the street to climb into the driver's side.

Words could not describe Booth's elation when he found out that the baby was his. He and Brennan were going to have a baby girl. He couldn't stop smiling.

Brennan herself was so happy. Once she found out that Booth was the father, she felt she was finally on her way to healing. And now with Pratt behind bars, she was finally safe. She was finally able to start her family.

"You look beautiful," Booth told her. "You've always been beautiful to me."

"You're supposed to say that," Brennan said grudgingly, crossing her arms over her protruding belly.

He reached over and took one of her hands, and her look softened immediately. "I'm saying it because it's true. You and our baby; my two favorite girls."

Brennan laughed, liking the sound of that. She couldn't remember the last time she had been this happy.

If someone had asked her years ago if she would ever have a family- least of all with Booth- she would have laughed in their face.

But now, she didn't want anything more.

Booth pulled up to the Jeffersonian.

Brennan wasn't working directly with the dead bodies anymore; her pregnant stomach preventing her from examining them as thoroughly as she would have liked. Good thing Wendell was there.

Wendell provided as many pictures as he could so Brennan could work from the comfort of her office.

This is what she expected when Booth walked her to her office. Instead she was greeted by all her friends yelling surprise and her office being decorated by pink baby stuff.

"You knew about this," Brennan hissed to Booth, and he smiled and gave a noncommittal shrug before Angela whisked her into a hug.

"A baby girl! Congrats sweetie!" Angela said.

Brennan thanked her and looked over to see Cameron toddling along, following his mother.

"He's walking now?" Brennan asked.

"Oh, yes, Cameron, say hi, buddy," Hodgins prodded.

Cameron looked up through long lashes. "Hi," he babbled in his cute baby voice.

"He is getting so big Ange," Brennan smiled, thinking how she would soon have a child of her own.

Booth bent down and scooped up Cameron, who giggled and clutched at his uncle.

"Tempe?"

Brennan tore her eyes from the scene and met her father's gaze.

"Dad?" Brennan said, and went over to hug her father. "It's been a while."

"It never crossed your mind to give your old man a call after you came back into town? Good thing I watch the news," Max scolded lightly.

"Sorry, Dad. Things have been hectic."

"To put it mildly," Booth added, reaching over to shake Max's hand.

"Congratulations you two," Max said. "I always knew you were sleeping together," Max winked and the whole room erupted in laughter.

Brennan just rolled her eyes and went around accepting the congratulations.

"Presents!" Angela announced, shoving a bag in her hand.

Brennan just looked and Booth and began to tear it open.

* * *

><p>"Well that was an eventful day to say the least," Brennan said.<p>

Booth lugged up the gifts from their friends and dropped them in the hallway. "I thought it was nice."

"No, it was," Brennan agreed. She accepted Booth's help as he lowered her onto the couch. She plopped her feet up on the table.

"Can I get you anything?" Booth asked as he sat down beside her.

"You don't need to fuss over me," Brennan protested. But she snuggled into Booth's side, feeling his warmth.

"Yes, I do, so you can shut up and take it," he said, wrapping his arm around her and kissing her on top of the head.

She giggled and then winced, bringing her hands to her stomach.

"What's wrong?" Booth asked, alarmed. "Is it the baby?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine. I think…I think the baby kicked me," she exclaimed. When she looked up at Booth there was such joy on her face. "Here, feel."

She grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach. They waited patiently and silently.

Sure enough, they were rewarded by a little nudge.

"That's amazing," Booth said, keeping his hand there, and felt another kick.

"She likes your voice, Daddy," Brennan teased, feeling her eyes well up with happy tears.

Booth leaned over and kissed her on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too. I can't wait to start our family," she whispered. "Hey, where are we going to live?"

"What do you mean?" Booth asked. "Here?"

"There is no room here for a nursery," she pointed out.

Booth thought for a moment. "You want to buy a house?"

"Well, it's a thought," she said, not wanting to push anything. But she was starting to imagine this life: her and Booth with their baby girl in this perfect house.

"You got it," Booth said.

"Really?"

"I'll start looking tomorrow," he smiled. "Sound good to you baby?"

They both laughed when they felt a nudge. "Then it's official," Brennan said.

"We're moving!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry it took so long. I couldn't get any ideas for this chapter. It's kind of a filler and I wanted some cute baby moments before all the drama that is sure to ensue. I hope you liked it, :)<strong>_


	3. And A Baby Was Born

_3 months later…_

Brennan shot awake, sweaty and uncomfortable. She looked around; trying to gauge what woke her, but found nothing unusual.

She settled back down, blaming the intrusion on new house noises. Even though they had been living there for 2 months, she always took a good amount of time to settle into a new place.

She had just closed her eyes when another contraction hit, this one worse than she had ever felt before. She let out a little yelp, unrequited. It caused Booth to stir.

"Bones, are you okay?" Booth asked, trying to wake up all the way. "What's wrong?" he slurred, rubbing his eyes and sitting up.

"I don't know," Brennan said. "They feel like contractions, but it's too early," she said, getting really worried. "What if something's wrong?" she clutched at his arm.

"It's only a couple of weeks early," Booth said. "You just have to calm down, babe. Here, let's walk around. If the contractions get closer, then we can go to the hospital."

Brennan allowed Booth to help her up and they paced the halls as one o'clock turned to two. Brennan was sometimes hunched over in pain, Booth coaching her through it.

But as the hours passed, it was obvious that this was no false labor. Brennan was getting scared and nervous, not having done this before. Booth's calm exterior was half helping her and half irritating her. She hated not knowing how something worked before he did.

Booth talked to her soothingly as he packed a couple pairs of clothes for each of them and some baby clothes from the baby shower and threw them in a bag.

"Come on, honey," Booth said, slinging the bag over his shoulder and reaching over to help her up even as another contraction hit. "Let's get into the car."

Everyone was already at the hospital, including Max, when Booth and Brennan arrived. Booth had called them on their way to the hospital.

A nurse accompanied Booth who was pushing Brennan in a wheelchair to the maternity ward.

Brennan caught sight of everyone and her eyes locked on Angela. She reached out her hand to her. "Booth, can Angela come in, too?"

Booth looked to the nurse for confirmation and she nodded. "Alright. Come on, Ange."

Angela jumped up, just as excited as the rest of them were. "You got this, sweetie. Let's go have a baby!"

Brennan whimpered and grabbed on to Booth's hand as they made their way into the room.

* * *

><p>A bunch of gruesome hours later and Booth and Brennan had a beautiful, healthy baby girl.<p>

Booth cut the umbilical cord and proceeded to take his place at Brennan's side while the doctors weighed and cleaned up the baby.

Her little strangled cries echoed around the room, disgruntled at leaving her mother's womb.

Brennan was clutching Booth's hand, albeit not as tightly as earlier, and she looked up at him through tired eyes.

"You did great, babe," Booth said, bursting with pride, eyes brimming with happy tears as he kissed her on the forehead.

Angela had gone back outside to wait with the rest of the gang, giving them their private moments with their baby.

The doctor carried over their baby girl and placed her in Brennan's arms, swaddled in the customary hospital blanket to keep her warm.

"She's perfectly healthy," the doctor told them after examining her completely. "You can have as much time as you'd like with her, and then we have to bring her to the nursery." The doctor left.

"Booth, she's beautiful," Brennan crooned.

At the sound of her mother's voice, the baby stopped crying and opened her eyes. They were blue, as all babies eyes are at birth.

Brennan ran a finger lightly over the baby's soft skin, and shortly after, the baby fell asleep in her arms.

"You want to hold her, Daddy?" Brennan teased, and Booth eagerly opened his arms to hold his daughter.

She was so small and delicate. "She's perfect," he said simply.

He made a silent promise right then and there that he would always be there for his daughter and Brennan. He would always be there to protect them, no matter what.

"So what are we going to call her," Brennan yawned, scooting over on the bed to make room for Booth.

He sat on the bed, allowing Brennan to lay her head on his shoulder as they both looked down at their little angel.

They both sat in thought.

"How about Alyssa, I've always liked the name," Brennan offered.

"Yeah, I like it. Alyssa," Booth said, trying it out. "And Joy for her middle name," Booth said.

Alyssa Joy. It made them both think of Brennan picking that name to go to Italy, and it made them both laugh.

"Alyssa Joy it is," Brennan said. "Now, what should we do about the last name?"

Booth took Brennan's hand in his. Looking deep in her eyes he said, "Marry me, Temperance Brennan."

"What?" she asked both shocked and amused.

"I love you and Alyssa so much, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, so marry me," Booth said. He had actually wanted to propose to her later, but it just seemed so perfect right now.

"It doesn't have to be right away," Booth added, noticing her expression.

"Don't be silly," Brennan said. "I love you, Booth, and I'd be honored to marry you," she answered and kissed him.

"Here, hold Alyssa. I'm going to go get the gang," he said, acting just like a proud new dad.

Everyone filed in the room, oohing and ahhing at the baby and the new parents.

Pictures were taken, and Alyssa was held by everyone. Once she was back in her mother's arms, she looked up at her like _who are all these people? _And Brennan couldn't help but laugh.

"Have fun not sleeping for a year," Hodgins teased.

Soon, a nurse came in and ushered everyone who wasn't family, out of the room so the 'new mommy and baby could get some rest.'

Everyone left, promising to visit at intervals tomorrow.

Alyssa was wheeled off to the nursery, her little lungs working quite well as she screeched, alerting everyone that she was hungry.

Booth curled up by Brennan's side, and they fell asleep.

The perfect ending to the perfect day.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I am so sorry this took so long to get up. I kept rewriting it, and I'm still not sure I like it, but I thought it was cute to say the least. Won't they just make the cutest family? Reviews are always welcome!<strong>_

_**xoxo  
>Janelle <strong>_


	4. Mama Bones

_**So after a long long time, I have decided to come back and finish this story. I'm not really sure why I stopped and I can't wait to get back into the swing of things. But first and foremost, I have some things to address. **_

_**One, I realize Booth and Brennan now have a real daughter in the show. But I am keeping the name Alyssa Joy for this story. **_

_**Two, I'm happy I am out of the woods for the pregnancy stuff. Obviously, as previously stated when starting this story, I had issues with writing the pregnancy part considering I am only a teenager. I know some of you had issues with me at the beginning, but this is not the sole focus of the story and I hope you don't continue to hate the story, because it will certainly get more interesting. **_

_**Alright, now enough of all this nonsense, let's get to the story!**_

* * *

><p>A couple of days later Booth was pulling up the SUV up to the front of the hospital and rushing in to claim his fiancé and daughter. They were finally coming home to be a family. Booth couldn't wait.<p>

On his mind as he rode up the elevator to the maternity ward and nursery was that he couldn't wait to start life with a baby again. He couldn't wait for Parker to meet Alyssa as well. He knew Parker would just love his baby sister.

Booth walked with an extra bounce in his step as he went to Brennan's room. He knocked lightly before opening the door.

"There are my two favorite girls," he said smiling.

Brennan was sitting upright on the hospital bed, legs dangling over the side to the floor. Alyssa was nestled in the crook of her arm, asleep, one of her tiny hands curled up on Brennan's cheek. Brennan was looking down at Alyssa with such love in her eyes, stroking the peach fuzz on the top of her head.

Booth felt sorry for interrupting such a mother-daughter moment, but walked over to Brennan's side all the same.

"You ready to go home?" Booth asked, kissing Brennan on the forehead and gazing down at their daughter as well.

Alyssa was dressed in purple with lots of bows, courtesy of Auntie Angela. But she still looked like a little angel. Their little angel.

"Yeah, I'm ready," Brennan replied, after a few more minutes of silence. To be honest, she wasn't sure she was ready for this whole taking care of a baby ordeal. She thought she was but…what if she messed up?

She couldn't help but voice these fears to Booth, who just shook his head a laughed, running a hand through his hair.

"It's completely normal to feel that way," he assured her. "It's your first kid and obviously it's going to be a learning process."

"Still," Brennan persisted, "I can't help but feel inadequate to you, considering you already had a kid and you know what you are doing."

Booth let out a sigh. "I promise, you are going to do great. As soon as we get her home, all these thoughts are just going to disappear. You are going to be a natural," Booth said, reassuringly.

Booth wasn't worried at all. He could tell Brennan was going to be a very good mother; just by the way she carefully stood up, trying not to jostle Alyssa so she wouldn't wake up. He knew Brennan was scared, but he was going to be with her, every step of the way.

Booth looked down at Brennan's hand, the engagement ring he had bought her glistening on her finger, a constant reminder that he was going to be by her side forever.

Brennan got up and made her way to the door, her arms forming a protective cocoon around Alyssa's little sleeping form. Booth placed a hand on her lower back, guiding her to the front desk so they could check out.

After a pointless ride in a wheelchair that Brennan protested to quite a bit and making sure Alyssa was safely tucked in her car seat, they were on their way home.

Booth was driving, but Brennan opted to sit in the back where she could see Alyssa without craning her neck behind her.

* * *

><p>A week later and Booth and Brennan were still trying to adjust to life with a baby in the house.<p>

The crying was almost constant; newborns were needy but it seemed as if Alyssa was particularly so. The late night feedings weren't as bad, but more often than not, Alyssa refused to go back to sleep and so one of them had to walk around the house, humming to her until her eyes finally drifted close.

The result was the both of them were extremely exhausted and usually spent the day in baggy, stained sweatpants and t shirts.

But neither one of them would have it any other way. It was a journey and they were both happy that they were making it together.

Brennan was sitting in a rocking chair in the living room with a bottle, feeding Alyssa when Booth walked in the door, Parker in tow.

She held the bottle in Alyssa's mouth, making sure she didn't get any air bubbles that would give her a stomachache later on.

"Hey Parker," Brennan smiled at him.

Parker, now 12, stepped out from around his dad. His hair was getting shaggy and he looked so much older already. He had a pink wrapped present in his hand and was shrugging out of his coat.

"Hey Mama Bones," he said to her fondly, coming over and giving her a kiss on the cheek. He tossed his jacket on the ground, distracted by the baby in Brennan's arms. Booth decided to let it slide and picked it up, placing it on the arm of the sofa.

Brennan slowly pulled the bottle out of Alyssa's mouth to sit her up and pat on her back to burp her. She kept a burp cloth close at hand. She made it so Alyssa was facing Parker.

"Parker, meet Alyssa Joy Booth, your baby sister," Booth said, beaming with fatherly pride for both his children.

"Hi Alyssa," the younger Booth crooned. He held out one of his hands and Alyssa took hold of one of his fingers tightly. She bobbed her head towards her brother and blinked up at him with her bug eyes. Parker couldn't help but smile.

"After she's done eating, would you like to hold her?" Brennan offered.

"But there will be pictures," Booth warned his son, knowing Parker's aversion to such things.

Booth had bought a camera and was being a crazy dad taking pictures of Alyssa and everyone who came to contact with her. Even Brennan was getting a little tired of his going around and snapping pictures at the most inopportune times. But Booth was insistent; he was not missing out on any second of Alyssa's life. Brennan had a feeling Booth was trying to make up for lost time from Parker's childhood.

Parker rolled his eyes at his father. "That's fine. I really want to hold her."

"You hungry buddy?" Booth asked, figuring now was a good a time as any to feed Parker. "There's some left over pizza in the kitchen."

"Oh awesome, thanks Dad," Parker said, placing the present down on the ground and booking it to the kitchen.

"Boys," Booth laughed, shaking his head. He leaned down to kiss Alyssa's soft little head and then gave Brennan a peck on the lips.

"Ew, gross!" Parker exclaimed, coming back in with a paper plate of two slices of pizza and a can of Sprite.

Brennan couldn't stop herself from blushing a little, but Booth just chuckled again. "Sorry, we will behave," Brennan assured him, glaring at Booth. Booth looked down sheepishly.

Parker had eaten his way through one slice of pizza when he remembered the present. "Oh, Alyssa, I brought something for you." He went over to where he left it.

Brennan liked how Parker addressed Alyssa directly rather than talking to either her or Booth. She had forgotten how much he loved Parker. Brennan sat Alyssa up, waiting for another burp.

Parker held up the present and then unwrapped it for her upon Booth's command. Inside was a soft, cute ladybug stuffed animal.

Immediately Alyssa reached out for it, but once she got it in her hands, she dropped it on the ground. Parker picked it up, returning it to her, only for it to be dropped on the floor again. Parker, always the good sport, made a sort of game out of it.

"Oh Parker, it's lovely. I'm sure she loves it," Brennan said, thinking it was very thoughtful of Parker to bring anything. And it _was _adorable, even though she never saw the need for such insignificant things as stuffed animals.

"You like it Lyss?" Parker said, already giving her a nickname.

In response, Alyssa burped in his face.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, I love Booth's relationship with Parker and I wanted to throw in this chapter to give some more family moments before the drama. I needed to write something to get back in the swing of things, but the next chapters will bring some more interesting things regarding the other parts in the story. Reviews; as always they fuel my writing! <strong>_

_**xoxo  
>Janelle <strong>_


	5. Phone Call

_**Oh, I also just realized that I had named Angela and Hodgins' son Cameron, even though it is Michael in the show. I'm going to leave it as Cameron as well.**_

* * *

><p>Alyssa was now approximately seven months old. She was finally sleeping through the night, giving Booth and Brennan a much needed reprieve. She was even babbling a little and sooner or later she would be talking. Brennan secretly hoped her first word was 'mama.' Alyssa was also sitting up on her own as well as attempting to crawl. Booth and Brennan loved to sit on the floor and coax and cheer Alyssa on whenever she managed to pull herself up on her hands and knees.<p>

Now that Alyssa was getting bigger, it allowed Booth and Brennan a more flexible schedule and they were back to working. The Jeffersonian had a nice day care that Angela and Hodgins' son was going to and they had both agreed it would do Alyssa well to go there.

Brennan hadn't realized how attached to Alyssa she had become. She found it harder to concentrate on her work and she found herself going to check on Alyssa at the daycare more often than not.

In the back of her mind, she knew she was being ridiculous, but Alyssa was her little baby, her daughter, and she wanted to do right by her. She didn't want Alyssa to feel abandoned at all, not like her own father made her feel all those years ago.

That morning, Booth held open the door of the Jeffersonian lab for Brennan and walked in behind her. They were running late this morning and after dropping off Alyssa they had to hurry over to the building that held the lab.

"Hey, sweetie!" Angela called out, poking her head out from inside her office.

Brennan made her way into Angela's office. She was playing with some new software.

"Hi Angela, how are you?" Brennan asked, leaning against the wall, stifling a yawn.

"I'm doing well. You, my friend, look exhausted," Angela chuckled. "Ah, I remember those days. I'm kind of happy Michael is a year and a half now." She looked off into the distance as if remembering.

Brennan tried to smooth down her hair and straighten her outfit but then gave up. She gave Angela a sheepish smile. "It has been getting easier," Brennan admitted, thankful. "But I am still getting the hang of things."

"We will have to get together and let Cameron and Alyssa have a little play date," Angela said, practically gushing at the cuteness a play date between the two of them would be. "They are going to get married one day," Angela suddenly decided.

Brennan couldn't help but laugh at Angela's excitement and she tried to picture Alyssa all grown up, but she just wanted to live in the moment. She didn't want to rush anything.

Booth appeared in the doorway, just removing his cell phone from his ear. "C'mon Bones; we've got a call."

Brennan gave Angela a small wave before following Booth to the car, happy to get back to doing what she loved.

* * *

><p>Booth was going to his office after a long day at work to finish some filing on the body they had found. It had been of a young man that had gone missing from his college campus a couple of weeks ago. Breaking the news to the parents had been hard. Now the Jeffersonian team was working hard to determine the means of his death.<p>

He had allowed Brennan to take the car and pick up Alyssa and then she would come and pick him up when they were both done. They should probably have two cars, but they never got around to getting another one. Booth made a mental note of this as he climbed into the elevator.

Caroline was in the elevator as well, heading out for the day as well.

"Why hello there Cherie," Caroline said when the door closed behind Booth. "Going up?" she questioned.

"Yup, have a new case," Booth told her. "Heading out?"

"Mhhhhm. I've done my part for the day," Caroline said, with the attitude that they all knew and loved…for the most part. "How is baby life treating you?"

"I love it, wouldn't trade it for the world," Booth told her honestly. "Alyssa is great."

Caroline saw that Booth was beaming with pride. He was a completely changed man from over a year ago when he thought Brennan was dead and gone. She was happy for him. A happy Booth meant a better job done which meant an easier job for Caroline. But if she was being honest she loved Booth and the Jeffersonian team a lot. They were like a family to her.

The elevator _pinged _and the doors slid smoothly open to Booth's floor.

"I'll see you later Caroline," Booth said, exiting and waving.

"Later, Cherie," she called out as the doors slid shut again and took her down.

Booth walked through the emptying hallways of the FBI building to his darkened office. With the huge glass windows and doors, he was able to see inside. He opened the heavy glass door and flicked on the light.

He sat in his comfortable desk chair and wiggled the mouse to awaken the computer. About ten minutes later, Booth was mostly finished with his report. His phone rang, interrupting him and making him jump in his silent office.

Figuring it was Brennan calling to let him know she was outside, he flipped open the phone without reading the caller ID. He didn't want to keep Brennan or Alyssa waiting for long.

"Hey babe, I'll be right out," Booth answered the phone.

A throat cleared on the other end, making the moment awkward as Booth realized it wasn't Brennan. He pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at the number; it came across the screen as _Private._

Booth put the phone back to his ear, all his senses on high alert now.

"Hello, is this Special Agent Seeley Booth?" a deep voice came from the other end of the line.

"Speaking," Booth replied shortly.

"This is Mr. Harding, calling on behalf of the army. We are extremely interesting in your recruitment."

"Recruitment?" Booth exclaimed, his mouth falling open. "No, no. You have to be mistaken. I left the army, quite some time ago." He was struggling to keep his composure and calm nature through the phone, but on the inside he was shaking.

"Yes, Agent Booth. You becoming a part of the army at this time is crucial to us and this country. We would need to deploy you to Afghanistan at the beginning of next year." Booth quickly calculated that as only about six months away.

Booth was in shock. Never in a million years had he expected a call like this, especially now. He had left the army for good. After he had gone there and met Hannah and everything had happened the last time, it had made him realize that this is where he belonged, with Brennan, solving murders. He had no inkling of going back; hadn't even considered it. And now that he was reconnecting with Parker and had a new baby daughter, the urge to go back to the army had disappeared completely.

Booth realized the director was still on the line. He ran a hand through his hair and tried to think of a proper response. After a moment he replied, "I am not interested at this time."

"Not interested?" The director's voice sent a chill down his spine. "I would like to inform you, Agent Booth, that this is more of an order, rather than an offer."

"Is that so?" Booth said, anger spiraling throughout his entire body.

"If you turn down this offer, I hate to tell you that your position with the FBI will be terminated."

"Is that a threat, Mr. Harding?" Booth said in a hard voice.

"No, Agent Booth. That is a promise," Mr. Harding replied.

Booth remained silent, not sure how to reply to this. He couldn't lose his job. It provided an income for his family, never mind the fact that he loved doing what he did. He felt like he was making the world a better place. But he couldn't go back to the army either; he couldn't leave his family like that. He couldn't do this to Brennan again.

"We will be in touch," Mr. Harding said, and then the line went dead.

Booth removed the phone from his ear, slowly, as if in a trance. Then he whipped it across the room, nearly cracking the glass windows in his office. He put his head in his hands, trying to figure out what the right thing to do was.

* * *

><p>When Booth could finally make himself function, he had packed up his office, picked up his scratched phone and made his way outside to wait for Brennan.<p>

She pulled up smoothly, hitting the unlock button so Booth could climb inside.

Booth opened the door and sidled into the passenger seat, clicking his seatbelt. He spun around to look at his daughter, who was sleeping soundly in her car seat, wrapped in a fuzzy pink blanket.

He turned back around as Brennan pulled away from the curb and made her way home.

"Bones, we have to talk," Booth sighed, grabbing on to her hand.


	6. Wedding Bells

Six months flew by, faster than any one of them could have imagined.

During the time that Booth was still here, they all refused to be sad, refused to dwell on the fact that in such a short time, Booth would be gone.

Alyssa had grown by leaps and bounds. She was thirteen months old now, just over a year. Brennan was glad that Booth had been able to be there for her milestones. Her first steps, her first word, which actually was "mama" or at least something like that, and even her first birthday.

Booth and Brennan were quite the parenting team, though no one expected it, least of all Brennan herself. But she was settling in quite nicely to domestic life and now it was just going to be turned upside down.

It was two days before Booth was scheduled to leave.

Booth was sitting on the floor, playing with Alyssa who was giggling. Brennan was watching, leaning against the doorway. Booth had just had some time with Parker to himself and when he came back, Brennan could sense a solemn demeanor descend upon him. It was the same feeling she had been trying to fight since she found out that Booth was being called back into the army.

She remembered the day he told her. He had come right out and said it, holding her hand. His eyes were full of apology and anger. Her heart had frozen and she kept thinking it couldn't be true. There were lots of tears and after Alyssa went to bed, quiet but passionate love making. Booth had held her in his arms all night.

Brennan sighed and returned back into the kitchen to finish fixing dinner. It was a desolate day; dark and rainy. She stared out the window absentmindedly, thinking about what it would be like without Booth here. She felt more confident about taking care of Alyssa, and now that Alyssa was older and she had more experience, it wouldn't be as difficult. But still, she wanted Booth to be there so they could be parents together.

Not only that, but she had to get a new partner from the FBI who she was supposed to be meeting the week after Booth left. If she decided she couldn't handle it, she would give up the field work if- when, she corrected herself- Booth came back. Working in the field wouldn't be the same without him, she knew.

And when she would come home later in the day, it would be to an empty house; only Alyssa and herself. No warm arms to be surrounded by when watching TV. No one to have dinner conversation with that didn't involve baby words. No one to keep her warm when she crawled into bed, late at night.

Would it be difficult without Booth here? Yes. Could she do it? Certainly. But did she want to? Absolutely not.

She had never felt the same about anyone the way she felt about Booth. He was the one for her. It took forever for them both to realize it, but once they did, her life became complete, until little Alyssa came along.

A family. It was the last thing she had wanted. But it all changed when she found out she was pregnant with Booth's child.

One of the worst parts about Booth leaving was the fact that neither of them knew when he would be coming home. It could very well be a long time, and that is what it was looking like, or else they would have given him a set time.

Booth had tried to tell her that he wouldn't be in as much danger, but they both knew that it was a load of bullshit. There were no guarantees in war and they both knew it.

Booth also felt guilty that he was missing out on Alyssa's childhood, much as he had missed out on Parker. Alyssa was supposed to be his second chance to get it right, but it wasn't going to turn out that way. He had tried to find a way out of going, but he could see no other way.

He felt a little guilty. At one point, he would be thrilled to go out and serve his country. He still would, which is how he ended up becoming a part of the FBI; he felt he was doing his part, locking up the criminals to make the world safer. But now he wanted to stay home, not go fight, so he could be home to protect and provide for his family. Did that make him weak? He hoped not.

"Dinner!" Brennan called out, keeping her voice from cracking. It drove both herself and Booth out of their respective reveries.

Booth hoisted Alyssa into his arms, squeezing her tight. He brought her into the kitchen and deposited her into her highchair, where her food was already waiting.

Booth sat down at his place at the table, Brennan across from him. They were both within arms reach of the highchair.

Booth bent his head to pray, a concept that Brennan didn't understand but had grown accustomed to. She politely waited until he was done and they dug in, though it appeared neither one of them was very hungry. Alyssa got more food all over her chair and the floor than in her mouth.

Booth pushed his food around his plate. Brennan, noticing, reached across the table for his hand. Grateful, he took it and they ate that way.

Since Brennan had cooked, Booth helped clean up and even agreed to give Alyssa a bath; she definitely needed one after dinner.

Brennan was washing the pots and pans while Booth drew a bath for Alyssa. She could hear Alyssa giggling and splashing in the bathroom. Brennan was wiping down the table when an idea came to her.

She hurried down the hall and she found Booth slipping Alyssa into her pajamas. She waited with him as he read Alyssa a story and before long she slipped into sleep. They both kissed her on the forehead and quietly exited the room.

No sooner than they were in the living room then Brennan pushed Booth down on the couch, herself on top of him.

"Bones, what is this about?" he asked, eyebrows raised in amusement.

Brennan was almost just as surprised. She didn't know what had come over her; she never did things like this. But given the time and circumstances, she deemed it acceptable.

She hovered over him, her hair fanning around his face. She smiled and said simply, "Marry me. Now."

Booth struggled to sit up. "What?" he questioned, amazed. They had so far put off the wedding, just because of everything else that was going on. At first, they weren't in a rush and then when Booth had gotten the call, it had just slipped their minds as life continued to go on around them.

"Do you want me to repeat myself because you didn't hear me or because you can't believe it?" Brennan asked, eyebrows knitting together.

Booth chuckled and then let out a breath. He looked Brennan deep in the eyes and replied, "Nothing could make me happier."


End file.
